


Bloody Diamonds| Kylo Ren x Reader

by lifeofsith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapped, Light Dom/sub, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Smut, Star Wars References, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, smuggler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeofsith/pseuds/lifeofsith
Summary: You have been smuggling your entire life to help you survive in the galaxy. You live off of the thrill of it, the chase, the danger. The job isn't easy, but you're good at it earning you the nickname, 'Diamonds'. Your stealth doesn't just come from years of experience, but from a secret you haven't told anyone. Your plans get ruined when you encounter Kylo Ren and he discovers your hidden talent. Taking you as a prisoner, he plans to use you as a weapon for the First Order. What will happen when he realizes that you're more than just a talented thief?
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. I’m Always Greedy

The heat in the room was sweltering, causing beads of sweat to form on your skin and slide down your overheated body. The desert air was scorching and made everything around you seem to wilt in its presence.  
Gods, this planet was such a wasteland.  
There seemed to be sand everywhere causing you to cringe each time you had to touch it. It coated everything. Literally everything. The grainy feeling of it against your skin made you want to get on your shuttle immediately and get the fuck off of this planet.  
Too bad you were here for a reason and couldn’t leave yet.  
Wiping away the droplets of sweat that dripped on your skin, you whined at how hot and frustrated you felt. Jakku was still the same miserable pit of nothingness as it had always been- at least in your eyes. The shitty little room you were in didn’t help your poor opinion of the place.  
It was bare except for the ratty bed frame in the middle of the room that had a thin measly mattress on top. A scratchy blanket was draped over it messily and two lumpy pillows sat up at the top of it near the makeshift headboard. The walls of the room were filthy and the holes and cracks that littered over them were covered as if in a second thought, with bright paint.  
The inn not only looked cheap and dirty, it was worse than that, just as you had hoped for. You needed to keep a low profile while you were here in this awful place. Couldn’t attract any extra and unwanted attention by standing out. Didn’t want anyone knowing that you were here.  
Or the reason why.  
Walking into the room further and over to the nasty bed, you sat down as it creaked below you and blew out a huff of air through your mouth. Looking down at your clothing, you rolled your eyes at the hideous sight before you. Micah had picked out your ‘disguise’ that was meant to make you blend in with the locals of the desert.  
It was thin linen pants that flowed down your legs that rested above a pair of strappy brown sandals. You had on a thin poncho covering your neutral colored tank top, which were both quite ugly. The hair on your head was piled up and out of your face to help keep your overall temperature down. You had a thin scarf to wrap around your face to not only hide it but help to keep the billowing sand out.  
So. Much. Sand.  
Hearing the scuffling of shoes, you looked up to see Micah walking through the doorway with his usual cheeky grin. His dark skin stood from the practically neon-colored walls behind him as did the plain clothing he wore. He was holding both of the bags that were filled with the supplies you would need for later. Micah set them down effortlessly on the tiled floor and stood up looking around the room as he placed his hands on his narrow hips.  
“Well, not exactly the city in the clouds,” he sighed while wiping away the sweat that had formed on his brow. “But it’ll do for now,” he said as he walked over to you on the bed.  
You smirked while you slowly laid down as he began crawling over your body with a wicked grin on his face. His billowing thin shirt was loose around his tight torso and the buttons at the top of it were undone exposing his chest. His long curly hair was kept up in a loose bun with a few strands falling out. He wore similar plain linen pants like yours with the same unpractical sandals.  
He pushed you into the bed as his weight was on top of yours. You groaned as he nibbled along your jawline and down your neck. An arousal for him started prickling through your body as his chest pressed against yours.  
Too bad the terrible heat was a major buzzkill.  
“Ugh,” you winced trying to push him off of you. “It’s too goddamn hot for that right now Mic.”  
“But baby,” he moaned in your ear, “Please,” he whined nipping at you more.  
With a rough shove, you got him off of you and onto the bed as you stood up. He propped himself up on his elbows as he pouted up at you. He began whining which he knew you absolutely hated. Rolling your eyes, you turned around to look at the adjoining shower room that was attached to the ruddy bedroom.  
The tiny room had a metal showerhead attached to the side of one wall and then a small sink in the corner across from a toilet. It was covered in old and broken tile that was probably covered in years of layered dirt and sand.  
Cringing, you closed your eyes trying not to think about how gross it was in there. Walking into the tiny dirty room, you turned on the shower water and after sputtering for a bit, it started to let out a steady stream of cold water.  
Sticking your hand under the pouring water, it instantly brought relief to your warm skin and you turned back to look at Micah. Taking your hand away from the water, you walked back into the bedroom with a gleam in your eye.  
A vicious smile spread across your face as you slowly inched off your poncho over your head while staring at him. This got his attention and he sat up while letting out a chuckle as he pulled off his button-up and sauntered over to you. You giggled as you hurriedly stripped off all of your clothing while throwing them at him and ran towards the water. He swiftly pulled off his pants adding them to the pile on the floor and chased you into the shower.  
Once he was under the water with you, he pushed your back into the wall finding your face with his. You let out a moan as you reached up to undo his hair that was piled up on his head. He laughed as his locks instantly stuck to his face from the weight of the water on them. Running your hands up and down his heated body, you broke away from the kiss as he moved to kiss down your neck. Gasping as his mouth reached your chest, you let your head fall back and rest on the tiled wall as a low moan left your body.  
Micah’s tongue swirled around your nipple as he moved from one breast to the other. Digging your nails into his back, you slowly lifted your leg up and hitched it around his waist. His hard arousal was evident, and it dug into your thigh making your insides squirm in anticipation. Still holding onto his shoulder with one hand, the other snaked down and grabbed his length getting his attention. A hiss left his mouth as you began to stroke him letting the dripping water work as extra lubricant for your hand.  
“Mm,” you hummed at him as you bat your eyes. “Does that feel good baby?”  
His hips buckled into you in response and you took that as a yes. You quickly let go of him and turned around placing your hands on the wall for support. Torturously, you slowly bent over arching your back into him hinting at what you wanted. He grabbed your hips harshly and pushed his pelvis against you. Feeling his length against your ass, you pushed your hips back further hoping for something.  
“Someone’s feeling greedy today,” he snickered at you while gripping your ass and giving it a smack.  
“Oh, I’m always greedy honey,” you said as a shudder ran through your body.  
The cold water dripped down your head fogging your vision and you tried to wipe the water away. It felt nice on your overheated skin and you soaked in the pleasant feeling it gave you.  
Micah repositioned your hips as he gently traced your exposed lips with a wet finger avoiding your throbbing clit. You shook under his touch and whined when he pulled away from you. Grabbing his length, he took the tip and ran it up and down your folds. You were dripping at this point waiting for him to fill you. As if on cue, he gently pushed himself inside of you and you gasped. Instinctively squeezing against him, he let out a moan as he began pumping into you.  
He grabbed your wrists that were placed on the wall and pinned them behind your back forcing your cheek to rest on the tiles. Picking up his pace, he started finding a rhythm. The slaps of his body hitting yours rang through the air and were amplified with the streaming water that covered your bodies. You were aching to move your hands to assist in your pleasure, but he had a good grip on you, and you stayed there bent at the waist.  
You could tell he was already close to his climax and you tried to hide your disappointment. It’s not like you hadn’t fucked him recently; actually, you’d fucked earlier this morning.  
The two of you were like bunnies, always on top of each other. There was a lot of waiting around in your job giving the two of you lots of downtime.  
Why fill the empty space with a conversation when you could just fuck the shit out of each other instead?  
A loud groan left Micah’s chest as he was reaching his peak. You let out a fake cry of relief as he met his climax and poured his seed into you. He slowly slipped out of you and released your wrists. Turning you around to face him, he held your face as he gave you a quick kiss. You forced a smile as you reached for the nearby soap to clean up.  
The two of you washed off and wrapped towels around each of your bodies as you walked towards the bed. Micah sat down first shaking out the water droplets that clung to his curls. You stripped off the towel from around your body and rang out your soaked hair with it.  
“What do you want to do now, D?” he asked flipping his wet hair up and out of his face.  
You shrugged your shoulders as you finished soaking up the extra water, “I dunno Mic, we should still try and stay low for the night.”  
He let out a frustrated grumble as he fell backward onto the bed, “Gods, it’s so fucking boring here though.”  
“I know,” you said as you walked naked back to the shower room to hang up your towel. You moved back towards your bags as you rummaged through them, “But, we can’t blow our cover. We know the goods won’t be delivered until tomorrow night.”  
“Why did we come to Jakku so early then?” he asked while rubbing his eyes.  
Picking out a pair of shorts and a thin tank top, you stood to look at him, “So that it doesn’t look as suspicious to why we are here. C’mon, we’ve been over this.”  
You slipped the clothing on and crouched back over and looked for another pair of shorts. Finding his, you stood up and tossed them towards where he laid on the bed. He caught them and sat up with a scowl still on his face.  
“Lighten up babe, we’ll be out of here in no time,” you cooed as he stood up and handed you his damp towel. Walking it over to the wall where yours hung, you turned back around as he pulled on the shorts, “It’ll be worth it once we make a safe delivery.”  
He let out a deep sigh and glanced around the room, “I know, I know. You’re right. It’ll all be worth it.”  
You smiled as you walked over to him and slipped your arms around his torso. He hugged you back and you squeezed him tighter as he rested his chin on top of your head.  
The two of you spent the evening in the small inn eating food that you had brought in your bags. The temperature cooled down significantly as the sun began to set off in the horizon. The surrounding area was relatively quiet, and you found it almost peaceful.  
Maybe a little too quiet.  
Micah fell asleep first on the thin mattress pulling your body close to his. You had your head resting upon his chest and tried to lull yourself to sleep with the soft beating of his heart against your ear.  
But you couldn’t shut your mind off.  
This job was relatively straight forward. When you had been approached with it, you were hesitant because it sounded almost too easy. Why would there be such a big payout for such an uncomplicated job?  
There was no way that you had been set up. The Runners who had asked you to smuggle in the spice were to be trusted. You had worked with them in the past and knew they were reliable. But, then, why did this entire mission seem slightly off-putting?  
Micah hadn’t said anything about it. He was actually excited for it, even though he complained about the waiting around. The thing was, he was always ready for any new transport. Nothing seemed to make him nervous because he had a lucky streak of being able to escape any and all situations.  
That was the main reason you eventually caved and had allowed him to join you all those years ago. He was smart and always thought two steps ahead making him rather valuable. Micah knew his way around the galaxy, and it didn’t hurt that he could fly practically anything.  
He wasn’t as stealthy and cunning as you though. You could creep through alleyways and shuttles without the slightest bit of sound echoing through the air. The agility your body had allowed you to move long distances without growing tired.  
After years of doing the same work, your muscles had gotten used to crouching in uncomfortable situations for long periods of time. You had gotten used to the overall physical strain that was needed in the job. That’s why you were so good at it.  
Micah was smart, you could give him that, but you were always ahead of even him. You could anticipate people’s actions and movements before they even started to move. Everyone was taken aback when they would see you fighting.  
How could such a little girl be able to do what you did?  
It was always satisfying wiping the smugness off of someone’s face when they underestimated you.  
You were wicked successful and had the wealth to prove it. Over the years, you had become well known as a trustworthy and reliable smuggler. You would work for just about anyone for the right price.  
You had never gotten swept up into any of the bullshit of the First Order of the Resistance. Avoiding it when you could, you kept your head low. In the past, you had taken jobs for both to help them get supplies. But those missions had never led for you to pick a side.  
What was the point?  
They were both on their high thrones thinking one was better than the other. You didn’t want to get wrapped up in it and tried to keep your distance.  
Keyword- tried.  
The nickname ‘Diamonds’ had been given to you from a trader out on the outer rim of planets. You had done quite a few jobs for him over the years and had never disappointed him. The name wasn’t necessarily your favorite thing, but it stuck, and others began to catch on and call you that.  
This mission you were on now was going to lead to a huge payout, one of the biggest you and Micah would receive in a long time. If all went well, you might actually get to take some time off and enjoy life for a short while.  
You hoped no one would get in your way and fuck it up. You really weren’t in the mood to slice anyone’s head off.


	2. I Make the Rules

The sun peaked through the open windows making you squint under the harshness of its bright rays. Micah’s warm hands were still clinging to your body and you could feel the sweat already forming where his body stuck to yours. You let out an annoyed sigh. By the time you fell asleep tonight, you’d have a ship full of spice and you could leave this goddamn place.

And that time couldn’t come soon enough.

You gingerly peeled yourself away from Micah’s sleeping body and got off of the bed. Blowing out a gust of air, you looked around the grimy room. The open windows hadn’t helped the sand situation and it seemed as though even more had blown in overnight. With a face of disgust, you tiptoed around the piles that had formed on the floor and walked into the shower room. Looking in the dusty mirror, you grimaced looking at your hair. It definitely had a mind of its own and was sticking to your face and neck in odd places from the heat.

Cute.

Examining your skin, you noticed how weathered it was starting to look from being outdoors so often, but you didn’t really mind. It helped to make you look a little bit older. The people you worked for often didn’t respect women, especially the younger ones, so the extra creases in your face were appreciated. Maybe even needed.

Bending over the sink, you splashed cold water onto your face trying to spark some adrenaline into your system. It was still early morning, and you had most of the day to wait around, but you didn’t want to be caught off guard from being tired. Standing upright, you pat your face dry with the nearby towel and walked back out to the duffels sitting on the floor. Squatting down in front of them, you pulled the zipper open and glanced inside the large bags. Carefully wrapped in thin clothing and extra random fabric, was your blaster and switchblade knife. You traced the barrel of the gun with a smile on your face.

That blaster had helped you through a lot of situations and you couldn’t imagine doing anything without it. The knife was your favorite though and you had discovered over time, that you were rather skilled with a blade. You were actually quite talented with both weapons after years and years of needing to defend yourself. Living this life wasn’t easy, but the rewards and satisfaction it brought made it all worth it.

Grabbing a similar bland outfit as you had on yesterday, you pulled off your tank top and shorts and replaced them with your new attire. This outfit was tighter to allow for more movement for when you would be moving the cargo tonight. The tan pants clung to your strong legs and landed mid-calf on you. You wore a matching thin long-sleeved top that slightly revealed your chest; not that it mattered, your torso was covered.

The beige poncho you wore was much longer than the one you wore yesterday and went to your knees to conceal your weapons. The durable brown leather belt you wore wrapped around your waist and had a hidden spot for you to stow away your knife. On your right thigh, you wrapped around a holster for your blaster that then looped up to attach to the belt to keep it in place. Looking through the bag again, you pulled out the scarf to wrap around your head. Before putting it on, you quickly braided your hair and twisted it into a low bun to sit at the nape of your neck. You stood up and slid the blaster and knife in place feeling confident in your disguise. Finding your soft boots, you gently laced them up. They didn’t entirely go with the outfit, but you had to be able to move freely.

To hell with those strappy sandal things.

Turning your head, you saw Micah still snoring away on the ratty bed. You rolled your eyes and started to walk towards the door. Remembering at the last minute, you grabbed your leather satchel full of credits and random junk and threw it over your shoulder as you opened the door and walked into the narrow hallway.

The cheap inn was small and only had a few rooms attached off of the main lobby. Ducking your head to avoid any attention from others, you weaved through the sunny walkway and out into the open air. The air blew a gust of wind causing sand to blow your way and you quickly covered your mouth with your scarf.

Who in their right mind actually wanted to live here?

Remembering the small trading post that you passed on your way in, you headed in its direction trying to face away from the harsh blowing wind. There weren’t a lot of people out and about yet, but there were enough to make you blend in with the locals. Enough so that it didn’t seem suspicious that you were already moving around for the day.

You preferred to start off your overnight missions right away in the morning. Micah on the other hand, would rather lie in bed all day doing nothing.

But that was fucking boring.

Trudging through the sand, you admired the way the wooden stands were set up around each other and were selling goods in the small marketplace. As much as you didn’t want to admit it, the place had a certain charm about it. Weaving in and out of the shaded canvas tents that stood above you, your eyes drifted from tables of exotic foods to tables of handwoven clothing. Everything was beautiful. You really shouldn’t buy anything though. Not that you couldn’t afford it, but you didn’t want any lasting evidence that could prove you had been here.

The disguise you wore was quite a bit different from what you usually wore, but you couldn’t risk getting caught by any authorities. The smuggling you did was never legal, so it made things a little tricky. Hence why you kept a knife and blaster on you at all times.

Well, those and your little secret weapon that no one knew about.

Absolutely no one knew about it.

Not even Micah.

You wasted time wandering around the little booths until the sun was scorching down on you signaling that it was around 1200. The tacky trading outpost near you now had an abundance of people lined up waiting to exchange their goods and you didn’t want to have more witnesses seeing you if you could avoid it. It was probably time to eat something anyway and go check on your snoring beauty.

Walking back through the rolling hills of the sand, you were reminded of the last time you were here. It was before Micah was working with you and when you were still doing solo missions. Jakku never had much going on, not a lot of excitement, making it the perfect place to hide and transfer goods. It was a smuggler’s paradise as long as they knew to keep a low profile. If the weather wasn’t so terrible, you would come here more frequently, but you tried to avoid it when possible.

Especially since that night.

That mission had gone so miserably wrong your body still shuddered thinking about it.   
The entire plan had been ruined when someone recognized your true identity when you had gotten a little too friendly in the rundown cantina. All hell had broken loose and you ended up running out of there for your life. Shots were being fired in all directions and you had barely made it to your shuttle on time to leave.

See, the thing was- you weren’t just well known for being a great smuggler. You were also known for being able to get whatever you wanted from whomever you wanted it from. This worked well in your favor, but made other people upset, reasonably so. You had the charisma and knowledge to have both people and creatures alike begging at your feet. To be honest, this went to your head after a while. Knowing you had that power.

That control.

It was invigorating knowing you could make people literally fall to the ground in front of you. They feared you. Feared what you would do. The power fueled you and you would get carried away on the high that it gave you.

That night in the cantina, you had been drinking and that mixed with your cockiness didn’t mix well. You had been boasting to someone at the bar about the details of your mission. And at a loud volume.

Not your greatest idea.

The next you knew; you were being held in a neck hold gasping for air. You had swiftly taken out your switchblade and dug it into their thigh causing them to release you. Whipping out your blaster you went on a rampage killing everyone who had started moving towards you. You had taken one shot to the arm and yet you still had the stamina to keep going.

Sprinting out of the cantina, you had a horde of creatures and people chasing after you determined to put an end to you. Other smugglers and thieves were jealous of your success and the missions you were able to snag up. No one else could do things like you did. Why should you be punished for that?

Thinking about it now made you shudder. The details had gotten fuzzy over the years had passed and you wanted to keep it that way. No use trying to remember the past. You focused on the now and what was important.

Finding your way back to the inn, you walked through the now brightly lit hallway as you made it to your room. Knowing Micah was in there, you gave the old wooden door a light knock before letting yourself in. He was lying in the bed, predictably, but was actually awake. With his head resting on both of the propped-up pillows, he laid there looking at a map with one leg bent upwards and the other crossed over it.

“Hey, you’re back,” he said not moving the map from his face.

You closed the door behind you, and it let out a large creak as it shut back into place. Taking a few steps into the room, you put your hands on your hips looking at him disapprovingly. He was still only in his shorts that he had slept in and hadn’t changed into his attire for the move.

“What are you doing?” you asked with one eyebrow arched.

“Uh, I’m reading this map babe.”

You scoffed while folding your arms in front of your chest, “Thank you, O wise one,” you mocked at him. “Why aren’t you changed?”

He folded the worn map and slowly sat up letting the pillows fall down behind him, “You were gone, I didn’t think I needed to be ready yet.”

“What if we needed to leave this instant?” you asked throwing your arms up in front of you. “You’d be completely unprepared-”

Micah let out a low chuckle as he stood up from the bed and walked over to you and placed a kiss on your forehead, “You worry too much, just relax.”

Really?

You rolled your eyes at his nonchalant demeanor as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower water. An aggravated breath of hot air left your chest as you walked over to the bed and threw yourself on top of the mattress. The bed hardly sunk, and you groaned longing for your soft plush mattress on your shuttle.

You’d be there soon. You’d be there so soon.

Tonight.

Picking up the map that Micah had been studying, you lifted it up above you and glanced over it. It was a well-used map and the lines on it were hard to decipher. There was just no need for paper maps anymore; not when shuttles and droids were so advanced and had the whole galactic system mapped out for you at the touch of a button. Tucking the map into your satchel, you sat up looking around the cheap room.

A hunger rumbled through you, and not for food- surprisingly. But for action. This mission so far had been incredibly boring, and you longed for the times when you were slicing through people’s necks as you ran through streetways. Longed for the times when you were dodging bullets as you ducked and weaved through crowds of people. The rush it gave you was unlike anything you’d ever felt.

Grumbling, you got off the bed and began packing up your bags that still sat on the floor. Within the next half hour, you and Micah were completely prepared for the night that lied ahead of you. His attire was similar if not identical to yours. His specialty was with a blaster, so on his belt, instead of one holster, he had two. He was a great shot too.

But you were still better.

Not that you’d ever say that to him.

The two of you left your packed bags in the room as you ventured out towards the outpost yet again. The boiling heat of the sun baked down on your back and by the time you reached the familiar selling booths with the canvas covering, you had a steady sheen of sweat covering you. Micah had somehow convinced you to let him buy you both small trinkets from a little old lady. Unlike you, no one really knew who he was, so he didn’t have to worry about leaving a trace where he went.

He walked back to you pulling away his scarf that covered his face and gave you a smile. You blinked from the sun trying to focus your eyes on what he had in his hands. He held two bracelets in his hands that had beads in varying neutral colors tightly woven together creating an intricate pattern. Bending over slightly, he grabbed your left hand and slipped the bracelet over your wrist.

“There,” he said while pulling the other over his own wrist. “Now, we are matching.”

You laughed at him as you rolled your eyes, “We are already matching Mic- have you seen what you’re wearing?”

“I know, but now, we’ll always be matching,” he said as he grabbed your hand.

You forced a smile as he pulled you in for a hug.

A small wave of guilt washed over you. He loved you. You knew he did. Unfortunately, you simply didn’t feel the same way. You loved him as a person and cared for him, but you were not in love with him.

Never in your life had you ever dreamed of settling down with someone. The idea of being with one person for the rest of your life made your stomach hurt. That kind of commitment made you nervous. Why stick to one person when there was a whole galaxy of options to explore?

Slipping your arm through his, the two of you wandered around the booths as he bought you both a very late lunch. Time was ticking on and you were starting to get the itch. The consistent nagging feeling of wanting to leave this place. It gave you bad vibes. And not just because the last time you were here things went to shit. More like, you knew something horrible was going to happen.

You sensed something bad was going to happen.

After the two of you finished eating, you made your way back to the inn. Wasting more time, you both waited around in the small room eventually falling asleep on the thin mattress. The heat of the room had lulled you to sleep.

A harsh knock sounded on the door and you bolted out of the bed as fear coursed through your body. Micah’s body was tense as he followed you climbing off of the bed. Through the open window, you could see that the sun had begun to set. It felt much cooler now making you feel on edge. You cursed yourself for waking up so early and then allowing yourself to fall asleep midday.

Rookie mistake.

Placing your right hand cautiously on your blaster in its holster, you placed your other hand on the doorknob pulling the creaky door open slowly. Not seeing anything, you ever so slightly opened it further looking to see who was there. You knew someone was, you could feel their presence.

Deciding to say fuck it, you whipped the door open and it smacked into the nearby wall with a crash. Pulling out your blaster you held it in front of you ready to blow someone’s head off.

But no one was there.

Puzzled, you stuck your neck out into the hallway and looked around to see if anyone was there. Noticing a blur of white on the ground, you gingerly crouched down realizing it was a note and you reached to pick it up.

“D, be careful,” Micah said as he crept up behind you with his blaster at the ready to see what it was.

Slipping your weapon safely back in its holster, you gently opened the folded note. Scribbled in the middle of the folded note was a time. You knew this was from the Runners you were working with. Grabbing Micah’s wrist to check his watch, you gasped in horror realizing you had less than an hour to get everything completed.

“Shit,” you hissed as you dropped his arm and walked back into the room grabbing the bags. “Shit, shit, shit.”

“What is it?” Micah asked looking at you with confusion.

“We need to move. Now.”

He took one look at your expression, and silently nodded his head as he placed his blaster back and reached for the bags from you. Slinging them over his shoulder, you grabbed your satchel and darted from the room with Micah hot on your tail. A furious sense of urgency coursed through your veins as you navigated through the inn and out into the cold desert air.

The sun was nearly set now, and you rummaged for your small flashlight and led the way towards your parked shuttle. It had been sitting on the outskirts of this small area you had been in while you were laying low. Following the dull light, you finally reached your destination and hit the button on the outside of the large metal shuttle and the ramp slowly began lowering down to rest on the sand before you. You quickly ascended it and Micah followed close behind you as he set the bags down in a rush once he was inside. Sprinting towards the cockpit, he started up the ship as you hit a button from inside to shut the ramp.

The metal floors and walls began to rumble as the shuttle came to life and you quickly ran up to your cushioned seat as co-pilot. Feeling anxious, you strapped yourself in as you began to lift off the ground and move forward.

You were feeling rushed and unprepared, which was never how you wanted to go into a mission. You were a planner. You liked having things in order. And now, things were all screwed up.

The spice was going to be delivered discreetly on the outskirts of a nearby village out of the way of the common eye. The village was very small, and it would be the perfect place to hide out while you waited.

The shuttle ride was only 5 minutes, and it slowly came to a stop and landed about 100 yards away from the cluster of huts. Most of the little homes had some sort of light on, but they were dim, so you weren’t worried. A few folks were wandering around, but you were far enough away to be out of their line of vision.

In the middle of the huts, was a large flat space of sand with various piles of supplies scattered around. Grabbing binoculars from your satchel, you zoomed in trying to see what was going on with the people milling around.

There were small groups of people sitting around fires as they chatted with each other. Okay, nothing to worry about there. People were walking to and from their huts as the brought things inside. Nothing to fret about. But there were two people anxiously looking around the space before suspiciously walking into a covered area to talk in hushed tones.

Red flag.

“We should move in closer.”

Micah slowly unbuckled himself and looked at you in shock, “Move closer to the huts?” he asked as he stood up. “Why?”

“I have a bad feeling about this. This whole place,” you muttered as you continued to spy on the tent that the two people had just walked in.

Walking out of the cockpit and towards the back, Micah said, “Okay, and all the more reason to stay here and wait.”

Pulling the binoculars away from your face, you turned to glare at him, “I want to go see what’s going on. I need to hear what they are talking about.”

“No, you don’t,” he replied back with an exasperated tone. “You’re just asking for trouble at this point.”

“Oh, c’mon,” you said with a smirk as you rose up from your seat. “I live for trouble.”

He let out a sigh as he turned away and began walking further into the back of the ship. You knew he was just being cautious, but you wanted to know why those two people had been looking so suspicious. Is this what you had been feeling worried about earlier?

Deciding you needed to go check it out, you slipped off your poncho that only hindered your mobility, and hit the button allowing the ramp to slowly release itself from the ship. You tightened the strap of your satchel around you as you retied the scarf concealing your face.

“What are you doing?” Micah practically shouted at you as the ramp landed in the sand.

“I’m leaving,” you said as you began walking out of the ship.

He grabbed your wrist forcefully making you turn back to look at him, “Stop, this is unnecessary.”

“Fuck you. I make the rules around here,” you seethed at him as you yanked your arm out of his grip.

“D, don’t-”

You ignored his plea as your feet sunk into the sand and you started walking away from him. His calls out to you sounded behind you as you snuck your way closer to the huts. Hearing the ramp begin to close again, you knew you had won this battle. You always did. He always caved to what you wanted.

The sand was cold, and you decided maybe the desert wasn’t so bad when it wasn’t trying to melt you alive. You kept a hand on your holster as you crept towards the lights that were beyond you. Finding a mound of sand to hide behind, you crouched down and took out the binoculars again. Glancing around, you tried to find the two people from before.

Being close now, you couldn’t tell which tent they were in. In frustration, you moved your head around trying to see what else you could see. Off to the distance to the right, stood a small single-person ship. Zooming in, you tried to focus the lenses to see the details from the ship. Finally, it settled, and you audibly gasped realizing the symbol on it.

The Resistance.

“Fuck,” you said as you anxiously looked around to see who its owner was. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

As if on cue, you heard the flap of the tent open and the two people from before walked out. One was wearing a brown leather jacket and looked young while the other was much older. They exchanged pleasantries and you wished you knew what they were saying.

A feeling crept over you.

Coldness filled your lungs and you felt the urge to scream as it weighed down on you.

Whipping your head upwards, you saw a mass of ships preparing to land in the open area right in front of you. They were loud and caused so much air to move around, that the sand was whipping upwards smacking you down to the ground. Scrambling to your feet, you tried to move away but were thrown to the ground yet again.

The sound was deafening as multiple ships started to land. You could hear ramps begin to lower through the chaos and you lifted your head to see herds of white armor rushing down them.

The First Order.

You fought to stand up and tried to move. It felt like a blur as you picked up one foot and then the other determined to get back to your ship. Back to Micah. Screams pierced the air behind you and without thinking, you turned around to see the armored people begin rounding up people from their huts. Fear pierced through your body as you watched them get dragged out of their homes one by one.

Without knowing why your feet began to move you back towards them. Did you want to save them? No. But your curiosity got the better of you and you needed to know what was happening. You could practically hear Micah’s voice telling you this was a bad idea.

Actually, wait, that was his voice.

You felt his hand grab your shoulder and try to pull you away. Reaching upwards, you knocked his extended arm away and ran towards the scene in front of you. His footsteps followed you through the sand as you got closer and closer to the action.

A final ramp lowered from one of the shuttles and a cloud of smoke rose as it hit the sand. You stopped dead in your tracks as a mass of blackness walked down it.

The coldness.

It felt like being plunged into an ice bath and not being able to breathe.

Somehow, this being was emitting such a strong pull that you could feel it from yards and yards away. As if the creature felt your presence too, the masked face turned in your direction. You didn’t know how they could see you in the darkness, but you knew they felt you standing there.

Trying to turn around to go back to the ship to get away from the madness, you were suddenly frozen in place. An invisible pull on your body that was so strong you couldn’t move a muscle. You felt your mind being intruded and you tried to block it out but had little success.

As if a cold hand had dipped in metal found its way into your head, you felt a raking sensation as it combed through your thoughts. A silent scream left your body as the feeling intensified. Closing your eyes, you put up a mental wall blocking out all of your thoughts and thought of nothing.

The coldness instantly left your head and you dropped to your knees in the sand gasping for air.

What. The. Fuck.

The creature was back in your head again, and without hesitation, the pull was back on you again. Except, now you were moving towards it. Towards the towering mass of black robes and fabric.

You could hear Micah’s yells shouting through the night air as your body was dragged helplessly through the sand towards the abundance of ships. Trying with all of your strength, you tried to grab something, anything. Nothing worked as your body was pulled through the coarse sand and you slowly slipped away from where you were.

And into the hands of the Commander.


	3. I Can Make it Hurt

Your body was frozen in place in the cold sand and you were unable to move a single muscle. The first instinct you had was to reach for your blaster and get the fuck away from everything; except, you couldn’t flinch even if you wanted to. The Force hold on you was extremely strong. 

Wishing you could move your head to get a better view of what was going on, you settled for just lying there in fear waiting for something to happen. Using your other senses, you tried to figure out what was happening around you. 

Everything around you was complete madness.

You were surrounded by insanity.

The chaos was incredibly loud, especially now that you were in the direct middle of it. There were blurs of white armor passing by you as troopers ran around gathering villagers from their homes. The sand muffled the echoes of their footsteps and you couldn’t tell how many there were, but you knew they had an excessive amount. 

You could feel a raging fire burning behind you but you couldn't tell how close you were to the flames. But the heat was close enough to make you start sweating against the coldness of the sand.

All you could see was the clear sky above you full of twinkling stars. It looked peaceful in contrast with everything that was down here on land. They were polar opposites. 

Heaven and hell.

And you were definitely stuck in hell right now.

A dark figure loomed over you observing your body as you lay still in the sand. Darting your eyes from the view of the sky to get a better look, they settled on the mass before you.

The Commander.

There was constant talk around the systems of the leader of the First Order. Talk about who he was and what he was capable of. You only knew that this was him based on the stories you had heard. 

No one knew anything about him. Not how old he was. Not where he came from. Not when he started working for the Supreme Leader. There were rumors, but no one knew the truth.

He wore an outfit that was completely black and topped off with a terrifying black helmet that hid his face. You couldn’t see an inch of skin or any sign of color anywhere on him. The silver metal border that framed around the eyes on his mask was the only difference in his attire.

Well, and the terrifying red lightsaber he was currently holding above you.

The myths of both the Jedi and Sith Masters with their sabers had been around for years. But you had always thought that it was all just rumors and stories made to scare children. You never thought that the weapons actually existed.

The object he held was like a sword that was on fire. Crackling and angry, it sounded menacing through the cool night air. The red of the blade shone brightly; almost like fresh blood that dripped from his enemies. It was shaped in a sort of cross shape with two small beams near the handle where his large gloved hands held the hilt. As scary as it was, you had to admit, it was impressive to watch him yield such a weapon.

You wondered what it would be like to hold it. Probably amazing. 

The whole thing reeked of power and showed his dominance.

A gust of wind moved around making the long black cape that was draped over the Commander blow in the breeze. There was a hood attached that added to the presence of him. The darkness of him almost blended in with the sky above you.

Standing over you, he looked impressively huge.

He was at least a foot, probably more, taller than you. His body was also wickedly large and looked like all he ever did was train his body; which he probably did. Much like yours, his body was probably strong and was used to all of the wear and tear that came from years of abusing the muscles.

He took another step towards you holding his hand out as if he was summoning you towards him. Your body started to rise off of the ground and rotate so that your feet hovered a few feet over the sand. You still had no power over your body movements as you helplessly stared back at him. Your eyes had to look down now to see him as you floated above him.

Feeling that same cold feeling wash over you again. Your entire body felt like it had been dumped into ice. His powers must be extremely strong; especially if he had this effect over you. A clawing feeling ran through your mind and you fought hard to block it out by putting up a mental wall. Thinking of nothingness in attempts to steer him away from invading your thoughts.

And it somehow worked.

He pulled his hand back in shock and tilted his head to the side in shock, “How are you doing that?” he growled as he began to circle around your floating body holding his saber at the ready. “You shouldn’t be able to block me out,” he hissed surveying you.

You felt petrified watching him look at you like you were prey. Opening your mouth to say something back to him, you simply held it open as nothing came out of your mouth.

What could you say anyways?

You didn’t know how you were blocking him; it just came naturally to you. It had always just come to you- this power you pocessed. 

The petrified screams behind you seemed to be slowly dying off. And you realized, that they probably were. Dying. Gulping down a deep breath of air, you tried to avoid thinking about all of the dead bodies lying in the cold sand behind you.

Sure, you had killed plenty of creatures, hell you even liked doing it; but never innocent civilians who had no part in your missions.

The sounds of blasters being fired filled the air as the last of the villagers were being slaughtered. Off to your side, you could see a figure sprinting towards you out of your peripheral vision. They were far away, and you could barely see them in the darkness that surrounded you, but you knew they were coming towards the commotion.

Micah.

Panic arose in your body as you watched him helpless sprint through the rolling hills of the sand towards where you were currently still trapped midair. Kylo must have sensed your sudden panic because his head whipped over to look and see what caught your attention. He raised his arm up to do something to the incoming blur of the figure and it was like an instant crack of lightning burned through you.

Intense raw power raged through you as adrenaline pumped through your veins.

You broke free of the strong Force hold you were in and dropped down to your feet landing in the sand with a soft thud. At this action, Kylo dropped his extended arm to look at you in amazement all while still wielding his crackling blade. Micah was only 10 yards away from you now and you knew you had to do something. 

You had to do something.

Now.

But what could you do?

Inhaling a deep breath, you raised your arm just as Micah came into view and you had a clear vision of him. Utilizing all the strength you had, you thought about him moving away from you. Moving far away from you. As you thought about this, his body shot away from you far off into the sand behind him.

A loud yell of surprise left his body as he was thrown across the plains of the desert. Before he had moved out of the light of the nearby fires, you had seen his bewildered expression as he flew far away from you.

He had never seen you do anything like that before.

You had never wanted anyone to know. No one could ever know.

Well, a little too late to worry about that now.

Once his body was hidden in the darkness of the sand far away, you felt your body being put in a rigid hold once again since your guard had been down. But you felt a little better knowing that Micah was safe from everything that was going on, even if that meant that you were now in trouble.

“How the hell-” the Commander began to say before he was cut off by someone.

“Commander Ren,” a robotic voice behind you sounded. “We have executed all of the villagers except the one with the necessary information. We will bring him aboard now, sir. ”

“Fine,” he huffed back still staring at you with his head tilted in utter bewilderment. “I’m bringing her with me,” he said gesturing to you.

“Very well, sir. Shall I cuff her?” the voice asked back and you heard steps moving towards you.

He considered the offer as he shut down his saber, “No, let me handle it."

With a wave of his hand, your body dropped into the sand in a heap and you rolled over trying to get back up. Before you had the chance to even think about moving further, your vision went dark and your body went completely still.

***

You could feel an immense pressure on your head as you tried to open your eyes. The discomfort throughout your body was intense, and it made you want to scream in agony. Slowly, you blinked them open taking in the room around you. Bright white lights shown above you making your head ring in the effort it took to have your eyes open. You blinked trying to focus your sight on what was happening.

Looking down at your body, you realized you were strapped down to a table. There were large binders over your wrists, upper arms, thighs, and ankles. Trying to move against them, you quickly realized you couldn’t budge and were indeed stuck to the table.

An interrogation table, you assumed.

Great.

Moving your head around, you saw that the space you were in was relatively bare. Trying to wiggle your body again, you fought against the tight restraints. No luck. You let out a frustrated whine and slammed your head against the slab you were attached too. Instantly regretting it as a pain shot through you making you groan.

Where the fuck were you?

Clearly the Commander had taken you as captive, but where had he brought you?

There was talk of the First Order having a new base on some remote planet, but no one had any idea where that was. They had ships all around the galaxy housing their troops to inflict fear, so obviously no one was really looking to piss them off by finding their secret base.

A shiver passed through your body and you realized just how cold the air around you was. It felt like you were practically frozen. Your lacking outfit meant for the desert weather wasn’t helping your situation. The low-cut top that was exposing your chest and the tight pants were still on your body- surprisingly still in good condition. Although, your weapons had been removed from your belt.

Shutting your eyes, you tried to take in deep breaths to calm yourself down. Clearing your mind, you sought to find some peace. It was working, until you suddenly felt an extremely upset and cold presence coming near you. It was moving towards you like a cloud of darkness. It felt like it was consuming you and you couldn’t help but inhale it and let it take over you.

The hatch to the room you were in flew open with a loud snap and in walked the Commander in all of his layers of darkness that followed.

Ah yes, here came the king of cold bitter nothingness.

He paced around the room while staring directly at you. Well, his helmet was aimed at you, so you assumed he was looking at you.

It felt more like he was observing you. Like you were an unknown specimen and he was trying to figure you out. Like he’d never seen a woman in his life. And maybe he hadn’t.

This made you snicker.

He tilted his head to the side as if he was listening to you. Which, obviously, he had been.

Clearing your mind instantly, you blocked him out again. This seemed to set him off and he took swift steps towards you until he was directly in front of you now. You could hear his ragged breathing coming from his terrifying mask.

“Something funny?” he taunted at you in his cold deep voice.

You shook your head with a smirk, “Oh, no sir. Just trying to lighten the mood.”

He didn’t seem to like your answer and reached forward with his hand towards your face. Flinching your head back until it hit the table you were on, you tried to escape his touch. His gloved fingers were now close enough that he could probably touch you if he wanted.

“What are you hiding in that mind of yours?” he growled.

Keeping your mind blank, you gave him a sickly-sweet smile, “I have nothing to hide, Commander, sir.”

The coldness of his Force washed over you with an annoying tugging feeling. Like there was something within you he was clawing his way in to find. Searching, looting, digging for information from your mind.

What the hell did he want from you?

Its not like you had any special information that you were keeping from him. But you still didn't want him looking around in your head. 

He let out a nasty laugh, “Then why are you shutting me out, girl? How do you know how to do that?”

“Do what?” you cooed back instantly.

His hand moved like it was going to slap you, but it didn’t touch your face. He instead pulled his hand back and tucked it behind his back with his other hand. His feet began pacing slowly directly in front of you as your eyes watched him move back and forth.

Almost muttering, and mainly to himself, he said, “I eliminated all threats of the Jedi returning. How is it possible that you are still-”

You laughed shaking your head, “Wait, you think I’m a Jedi?”

His head whipped to face towards you, and he took a step closer to your body, “Of course, why else would you have the power of the Force? You’re just some rebel scum that they’ve kept secret from-”

A scoff left your mouth, “I’m not with the Resistance. I never have been, never will be.”

This seemed to shock him, and his arms crossed in front of his wide chest, “Then why are you blocking your thoughts?” he asked with a slight tone of interest. “You obviously have something to hide. And I’m going to get it out of you.”

“Yeah, okay. Good luck buddy.”

He didn’t like that comment and moved closer holding up a finger to your face, “You will watch your tongue when you speak to me.”

“Or what?” you asked tauntingly.

The anger coursing through him was palpable and it felt like it was spilling out of his pores into the space surrounding you. 

Okay, this guy had some serious anger issues.

His large hand gripped your face hard making you wince, “Or, I’ll hurt that pretty little face of yours. And I won’t feel bad about it.”

The grip on your face was so tight, you couldn’t even make a snide mark back to him. He pinched his fingers together even harder making you whine in agony. Releasing the hold he had on your face, he rested his hand on the top of your head.

It felt like your entire body had been dropped in a vat of snow. Like every cell in your body was frozen and unable to move. Giving in to the numbness, the tight gates you held up around you began to open. There was a feeling of scraping inside your head, as if he was literally looking everywhere for some secret information that you processed.

You saw nothing but the cold that surrounded you as you gave in to the torment. Soaked it up.

This pain was the worst thing you had ever felt. Way worse than slicing yourself accidentally with your precious knife. Worse than getting shot by a blaster. Worse than anything you could ever imagine.

A loud scream left your mouth as the pressure inside your head was building. You fought against it. Tried to clear your mind. Fought against the invisible hands inside of your head. Fought to put your gates back up despite the coldness that tried to break them down. 

Your vision returned to you and your entire body shook against the restraints. You were breathing heavily trying to focus back on the monster in front of you.

He didn’t seem even slightly fazed by what had happened. Again, his mask hid all his emotions so you weren't really sure what he was thinking. 

Its not like you could get into his head. 

You had already tried, and his walls were ten times higher and thicker to penetrate through. There was no way you could ever get past those. 

“What the fuck?” you growled at him still panting as if you had just run across an entire planet. “Get the hell out of my head.”

“Such a naughty mouth,” he sneered moving close to you. Close enough so that his mask was directly in front of you. “Who trained you?”

A look of bewilderment crossed your face as you stared back at him, “What? No one.”

“Impossible. There is no way that you could be this powerful without a Master,” he growled lowly reaching his hand up again. “Who is it?

“No one,” you said trying to sound innocent- which you were. “I haven't ever had a Master-”

The instant the words left your mouth, you felt a harsh slap against your cheek. You blinked quickly trying to comprehend what had just happened. 

This bitch really just slapped you.

Your mouth opened to say something to him, but before you had the chance, he slapped your other cheek just as hard making your mouth hang open from the injury. He wasn’t holding his strength back, and the ache radiated throughout your entire body.

“Who is it?” he asked again giving your face another forceful slap.

“No, one,” you said trying to hold back your screams. “There is no one. I swear-”

“Then show me your thoughts. Show me you are telling the truth,” he yelled raising his hand up again.

“No,” you said glaring directly at him.

“Suit yourself,” he said landing another vicious blow to your face.

This one was so hard that you thought you saw stars. You could feel the blood building up in your mouth and it slowly dripped out and down your chin.

You refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much he was hurting you. Flattening your expression, you stared back at him closing your mouth shut. Swallowing the blood in your mouth, you waited to see what he would do next.

“Awe look at you being so brave,” he said tilting his head to the side in mockery. “I can make it hurt a lot worse you little bitch,” he threatened moving his hand to your throat.

Your breath quickened feeling his massive gloved hand on your neck, but you didn’t move a muscle. You simply stared back at him showing you were immune to his abuse.

“Who trained you?” he asked again tightening his grip on your throat.

You could feel the blood flow to your head slowly be cut off, but you still said nothing. Panic started to rise up in you, but you forced yourself to remain calm. While all of this was going on, you were still fighting to keep your mind blank and empty of all thoughts.

You couldn’t let your guard down again and let him inside your head.

The grip tightened even more, and you gasped as the remaining air in you left. His other hand reached up giving you a harsh smack on the cheek. It was aggressive and made you move against the restraints trying to escape further suffering.

“Tell me,” he yelled closing his grip even tighter on you.

Your vision started to blur in front of you. Exhaustion from keeping your mind blank and the lack of oxygen was finally getting to you.

Another loud slap echoed through the room making your mouth hang open in pain. You would have yelled from how much it hurt if you could even make a noise. Blood oozed out of your mouth, down your chin, and onto your exposed chest. You could feel the hot liquid dripping down your body as he hit you yet again.

He seemed to enjoy hurting you. Like he got some satisfaction out of it.

This sick fuck.

Your vision was basically gone at this point and you were struggling immensely to breathe. But you had no access to air. His grip was so tight now, that he had cut off all means of allowing you to catch a breath.

“You’re pathetic,” he growled as he finally released his hold on you and you slipped into unconsciousness yet again.

***

Pain. Misery. Suffering. 

You felt it all throughout your body.

With your eyes still closed, you tried to assess your current state. Your body was still being held upright, with your arms and legs still tethered to the table you were on. Your head was pounding feeling the strained actions of before.

Your cheeks felt swollen and puffy. And bruised.

How were they already bruised?

How long had you been unconscious for? A few hours? A day? Multiple days? You had no idea.

Taking a deep breath in, you opened your eyes slowly taking in the surroundings of the bare room. No one was in there. Just you. Stuck to a fucking table.

You let out a frustrated sigh licking your bloody lips.

Clearly, the Commander had some vendetta against you. He probably didn’t like another Force user walking around the galaxy. Especially one who was strong. You were a threat to him.

He thought you were working for the Resistance. Thought that you had been taught by some grand Master. Thought that you weren’t on his side.

Well, you weren’t on his side. But you also weren’t on the opposing side. You were kind of in the middle of the two. Constantly drifting from one to the other when necessary. Working for both of them when needed. You were just following where the money was.

You swallowed the dried up taste of blood you still had in your mouth and attempted to calm yourself down. When was the last time you ate? Or drank water? 

You had no idea where you were, what time it was, or what the fuck was going on.

Why torture you at this point? Why won’t he just kill you?

Clearly this hot-headed man child hated you. So why was he keeping you alive?

Torture, probably.

Closing your eyes, you tried to feel if there was anyone around you. You sensed two beings outside of the room you were currently in. Guards maybe? Most likely.

Those soldiers dressed in the white armor you had seen before- it was probably some of them. Could you manipulate them? Make them come in the room and set you free? Take their weapons and run?

It was a possibility, but you had no idea where you would go even if you could escape.

Right now, your main focus was trying to find out where you were. From there, you might be able to find a way to get back to Micah and your ship.

Oh, Micah.

Where was he? Maybe he was still on Jakku. Maybe he had been able to meet with the runners and pick up the spice delivery. Maybe he was made it out okay. 

Maybe.

Dread filled you knowing he was probably in danger. Especially since the Commander saw you as some sort of threat. He probably thought that Micah had the Force too. He most definitely didn’t.

A cold cloud was getting closer to you from outside your room. Their presence was loud and dark as it moved towards the hatch. It was him, coming back to see you again. Probably to try and get more information out of you.

As if on cue, the hatch to your room flew open and in stepped the whiny bitch himself. Keeping your eyes closed, you listened to his movements and felt him move around the room. He was watching you lying there- no, you knew he was watching you.

Freeing your mind, you stayed as still as possible. The Force that he processed was so strong it felt as though he was pulling you into him. Like a never-ending black hole of nothingness desperate to bring things towards it.

“Feel like talking now?” his cold voice asked as it echoed through the room.

You kept your mouth shut still feeling his movements throughout the room. The anger within him was only getting worse.

“It’s only going to get worse if you resist me,” he taunted moving in towards you.

“What do you want from me?” you growled back.

“Who are you?” he hissed back making his synthesized voice sound like a processed snake.

Should you tell him? 

Was it really worth keeping your identity at secret at this point? He'd probably find out eventually. Might as well tell him now before he kills you over it. 

“They call me Diamonds,” you said back with a small smirk tilting your head to the side. “Ever heard of me?”

His head moved back slightly as if he were taken aback in shock, “The smuggler?”

You nodded slowly, “Yep, that’s me.”

“How have you been trained in the Force?” he asked moving closer to you again.

“I haven’t,” you said slowly looking directly into the slits of his mask. “I’ve just always had it. It’s gotten stronger throughout the years.”

He considered this with another pause, “How have you never been discovered? How have I not sensed you…”

“I’m a smuggler,” you said wickedly batting your eyelashes at him. “Hiding is my job, buddy.”

He inhaled sharply and moved a hand to grip your face tightly pulling your head away from where it was resting on the table, “How am I to know you are telling the truth?”

Rolling your eyes, you glared at him, “Why would I lie about that?” you managed to say back at him through your pursed lips. “I’m telling the truth.”

“Then let me in your head,” he demanded holding your face with an even tighter hold.

“No.”

He let go of your face letting your head slam into the table, “Fine. Maybe some quality time in a cold cell will get you to speak up,” he said as he began to turn away from you.

“What?” you said feeling the panic rise up in you. “I’m telling you the truth,” you practically yelled at him. 

He whipped around to face you, “If you were, you wouldn’t block me out. Too late now.” The hatch flew open and he started to speak to the troopers standing guard outside of it, “Grab the bitch.”

The two stormtroopers walked into the room towards you. Stopping in front of you, they each started to unbuckle a side of your restraints to release your body. Once you felt the buckles leave your skin, your entire body moved against them trying to get out of their grip.

One of the troopers raised the end of their blaster and smacked it across your head. Your knees instantly buckled from the impact and your body smacked into their harsh grip on you.

A rocket of pain soared through you and a small whimper left your mouth. You went limp in their hold on you as your vision became blurred. They both took an arm and began to drag you towards the open hatch where the Commander stood waiting. Your feet were dragging behind you lazily as you were pulled through the doorway.

The troopers followed the mass of blackness in front of you down a hallway. Your eyes were having difficulty focusing on what was going on as you felt your head throb from the latest blow to your body.

Your body was so weak that you couldn’t have fought against them now even if you had wanted to. You were completely drained. Closing your eyes, you tried to diffuse the misery and ignore the shock that you had just received to the head.

Doors opened and shut around you and footsteps walked past you as they brought you to your new destination. You felt the floor beneath you turn freezing cold and you opened your eyes in surprise.

You were in what looked like a small version of a prison. Cell after cell lined the walls with thick close-knit bars boarding each prisoner within their space.

They dragged you through it and opened a cell door towards the end of the hallway. Picking you up higher by your arms, they roughly threw you in letting your body smack against the hard surface of the floor.

A whimper left your body as you curled up into a ball while you faced them. You hugged your knees to your chest and shut your eyes trying to let the cold floor soothe your throbbing body.

You heard the troopers shut the cell doors and walk away. The Commander’s loud boots moved to stand in front of your cell. Your eyes fluttered open to look at him glaring down at you.

“Look at the mighty Diamonds now,” he said with a snicker dragging out your stupid nickname. “Not so powerful now, are you?” You said nothing, and simply stared back at him as he said, “I’ll be back soon to get in that little head of yours.”

With that, he walked away, and you heard his heavy footsteps and cape leaving the space. Slowly sitting up, you looked around your tiny cell.

It was so dark in there; you could barely make out anything that was in there. Attached to one of the walls was a slab that was raised partially off of the ground, which must be some pathetic excuse of a bed.

Nothing else was in the room except for a small opening that connected your cell wall to the cell next to you. It shed a small box of light into your room. The gap was only large enough for maybe a hand to fit through and it must have been there to allow for drainage in between the cells. You didn’t want to think of what kind of fluids were draining in-between the various cells.

Because, ew. 

Crawling up to the metal slab to sleep, you curled up again letting a few tears slip down your swollen and bruised face. Pressing your head against the cold metal, you tried to calm yourself down letting the coldness absorb into your hot bothered skin.

How the fuck were you going to get out of this place?

You’d probably die trying, and was that worth it?

Would it be better to lay in this cell getting tortured every day, barely holding on to life, just to stay alive?

You’d rather die.

Letting your emotions and exhaustion take over, you rolled over on the slab and let yourself cry. You could sense that there were other presences around you, but you didn’t care. They couldn’t see your face. They didn’t know it was you. 

So, who the hell cares?

You sensed the closest presence begin to stir and you stopped crying falling silent. They moved closer to the wall that separated you scooting their body near the small grated opening that divided you. Waiting to see if they said anything, you held your breath.

“D-Diamonds is that you?” a familiar voice asked softly.

Micah.

A cry of relief left your mouth and you gently crawled off of the slab onto the ground towards the opening, “Micah?” you replied in a whisper.

He moved towards the opening and laid flat on his stomach, so his face showed through. You gasped and reached your hand towards him. It just barely fit through the grate and he instantly grabbed your small cold hand.

“I thought you were dead,” he croaked out giving your hand a soft kiss.

Squeezing his hand, you crawled towards the opening to be even closer to him, “How long has it been since we were on Jakku?” you asked quietly.

“A few days I think,” he said slowly trying to remember. “Where did they take you?”

“I was getting interrogated by the Commander in some room.”

“Well, fuck. Are you okay?” he asked looking at you with concern. His eyes found yours in the darkness and he gasped looking at your bloody and bruised face, “What did he do to you? You’re hurt.”

“I’m okay, I’ve gone through a lot worse,” you replied holding his hand tighter.

“You’re all bloody, Diamonds,” he said with a tone of sadness. He paused letting out a heavy breath, “I wish I could hold you.”

You sighed resting your head on the crook of your arm as you laid on the ground gazing at him, “I wish we could. At least we are both still alive.”

“Barely,” he muttered quietly. “Were you ever going to tell me that you had magical powers?”

You scoffed lightly, “I’m not a wizard.”

“You made me literally fly through the desert, D,” he replied. “That’s magic if I’ve ever seen it.”

“It’s not magic, it’s the Force.”

His mouth opened, “What-”

You shushed him, “We can’t talk about it now. Let’s just try to get some sleep.”

Micah shrugged his shoulders in defeat and snuggled his head into his bent arm still holding onto your hand with the other, “Goodnight, my love.”

“Goodnight,” you replied holding his hand tightly.

The two of you fell asleep holding the other one’s hand on the cold metal floor. 

Was it comfortable? No. 

Did you sleep better knowing someone was there for you and holding your hand? Yes.

***

Morning came quickly hitting you like a bag of bricks. Your body ached from being beaten and for sleeping in such a weird position. Your hand still loosely gripped Micah’s and a small smile crept onto your lips.

Maybe things would be okay. You had Micah here with you after all. 

So, what could go wrong?

But you had forgotten that you weren’t amongst the stars up in heaven.

You were still in hell.

Your cell door was ripped open and two troopers stormed in ripping your body from its resting position. A strained yell left your body as your hand was yanked from the opening harshly and pulled up and away. You heard a crack from your hand as it was torn away from Micah’s grasp. He woke up and immediately began yelling.

“Where are you taking her?” he said as he stood upwards.

The troopers dragged you past a shouting Micah and past the other cells with prisoners. Your body was limp as the pain from your hand radiated throughout your entire body. It was most likely broken.

You had been so calm holding Micah’s hand that you had let your guard down. Didn’t sense the incoming troopers. Rookie mistake.

Dammit.

Your head hung as they dragged you through the hallways towards some new room. You heard a hatch fly open and they pulled your body through it. Practically throwing you like you were a rag doll, your body smacked harshly into a wall. Your head hit the metal wall with a sickening thud, and you cowered under the glare of the troopers.

Loud footsteps entered the room and stood behind the stormtroopers looking at you. It was him. You knew it was.

“Strip,” one of the troopers said directly to you.

“What?” you asked moving your tender head ever so gently to the side to glare at them.

“Now,” the other said moving in towards you to pick you up.

“Get off of me,” you hissed as they started to reach for your clothing. “Get the fuck away from me.”

“Commander, you got yourself a feisty one,” one commented with a chuckle.

The Commander took a step towards you, “I know,” he said lowly. “Leave us, I’ll strip her down myself.”

The two troopers released you with cackles and left the room letting the hatch close shut behind them. The heavy footsteps moved towards you again.

“Go away,” you said backing away from him as far as you could.

“Oh, this will be fun,” he replied reaching down towards you.


	4. I Don't Take Orders

There were only a few times in your life where you felt genuinely scared.

With the job that you chose, you knew you were gambling with your life on a daily basis. At this point, it was a known fact that you would probably get killed while doing something reckless. It came with the activities you did in your free time.

You usually always had the upper hand in situations. That came with years of experience and your incredibly cocky attitude. You were confident in your abilities and you knew you were damn good at what you did. The scars on your body proved it.

This was a whole scenario for you. Being trapped and kidnapped by one of the most feared men in the galaxy was not how you wanted to go. You figured you'd die doing what you loved. Not while you were weak, starved, and literally broken lying on the ground.

Right now, you were scouring your brain to think of what to do.

The Commander was towering over you as you curled yourself inwards against the harsh wall of the small room. He was moving closer and you could hear his heavy breathing through his mask. Your hand that had been rudely yanked from the grate of your cell was throbbing in pain which was sucking away the little strength you had.

It was most likely broken. It was getting more swollen by the minute and you tried to ignore the pain as you clutched it close to your body. It hurt so damn bad though.

Actually, your whole body was hurting since you'd been thrown at the wall. As his body drew nearer, your mind began to race thinking of how to get out of your situation. And you came up with nothing.

Fuck.

Normally, you didn't have to worry about thinking of an escape plan while also consciously trying to keep your mind empty. It was super draining. You'd never gone against someone else who also had your powers.

You tried to keep your mind as blank as possible so he wouldn't know how terrified you felt. The combination of your injuries, exhaustion, and lack of food led you to feel extremely unprepared for the current spot you were in. Not to mention you had no weapon.

Okay, well you had the Force, but you doubted that you could take him on right now.

He was literally probably the most trained and skilled Force user alive today. Well, that you knew of. But still. It wasn't the time to try and overpower him.

It was just a bad situation all around.

"Why so scared little one?" the Commander asked mockingly as he moved even closer to your hunched frame. "You were being so brave yesterday? What happened?"

"Get the fuck away from me," you snapped back while you finally found the corner of the room; which in hindsight, you shouldn't have gotten yourself stuck here.

"But where is the fun in that?" he growled back still advancing on your hunched position.

Your eyes darted around the room desperately trying to find an idea of what to do. The room was basically empty and gave you absolutely nothing to work with. There was one lone metal chair that was in the corner of the room, but that wasn't going to get you anywhere. The walls were dark and cold making it feel like you were in a freezer of sorts.

The bright white light above you was burning your vision as you forced yourself to try and think clearly. The troopers had literally ripped you out of your sleep and your mind was still trying to catch up to everything that was happening.

You were definitely trapped in here. Your only way of escaping would be through the hatch door, but a big dumb tall angry man was blocking your way of leaving.

The Commander stood at least 6 feet in the air making him a huge obstacle to get around. Literally, he was huge. Can't exactly just run away from him. He'd snatch you right up. Or break your neck or something. It wouldn't end well.

"I won't ask again," he said crossing his hands behind his back now. He was cornering you in the room and you felt frozen there, "Strip."

"Why?" you hissed back holding your arms close to you while gently holding the injured one.

"Doesn't matter, I'm in charge here."

You rolled your eyes and hissed out, "I don't take orders from anyone, especially you."

Kylo seemed to find your remark amusing and he shook his head, "You do now."

Scrunching up your face in disgust, you spat back, "I don't see why I need to be naked."

He scoffed as if the reasoning was obvious, "To see if you have a tracker on you."

Well, you weren't expecting him to say that.

"I don't."

"Well, I won't know until you strip down," he said removing his clasped hands from behind his back and gesturing to you, "Take these off."

"No," you said curling your body up tightly. "I don't have some fucking tracker on me. Why the hell would it matter if I did?"

"Watch your language," he growled back. "This base is secret, and we can't have the Resistance-"

You rolled your eyes again dramatically, "I don't work for the Resistance."

"Then why were you on Jakku at the same time and same place as a pilot from the Resistance?"

Shaking your head, you replied, "I've never even seen that man before. I was there on my own damn mission-"

"Partaking in illegal activities, were you?" he asked with a tone of slyness.

You bit your lip, "I'm a smuggler, dumbass. Of course, it was illegal. But that doesn't mean that I work for-"

"You won't let me into your head, so I can't verify that," the Commander replied lowly taking another step towards you.

He really was not letting this go. You were in no position to do anything drastic right now. You'd have to think of something else.

"If I let you in my head, can I keep my clothes on?" you asked hesitantly.

He let out a menacing chuckle, "No," he said reaching for you again.

Well, shit.

You were too weak right now to do anything to protect yourself. And you really weren't in the mood to get stripped down by this creepy dude. Like yeah, his voice was deep and intriguing, but you didn't know what was underneath the mask.

There were rumors circulating around that he was hideous. All deformed and scarred and that's why he wears a mask to cover his face. Which made sense to you. But also, with how cocky he was acting towards you, it seemed like maybe he was attractive or something. Like he knew he was hot.

The panic continued to rise in you while you wracked your brain for escape ideas.

It's not like you could overpower him. However, you could outsmart him.

"What if," you said slowly looking up at him while batting your eyes. "What if I took the clothes off myself?" He paused considering your offer, "Would that be okay, Commander, sir?" you asked sweetly.

His masked head tilted to the side as if deciding if you were telling the truth or not. He must have believed you because he stepped away slowly and stood back up to his full height. Relief spread over you now that he wasn't crowding your space.

"You could even sit in that chair," you said while pointing to the chair in the corner. "The one over there."

"Why would I do that?" he asked as he folded his hands behind his back. "What game are you playing at little one?"

On your shaky legs, you slowly pulled yourself up so that you were standing but still in the corner, "No games here, sir."

The Commander was obviously hesitant with his decision because it felt like years before he finally moved his body. He stuck a gloved hand out and the chair from the corner flew into his grasp. He caught it by the back and set it down on the ground. It made a harsh clang as the metal feet hit the cold metal flooring.

Keeping his head turned towards you, he sat down and placed his hands on his knees as he opened his legs open wide. He looked extremely intimidating like this and you tried now to think about how good he looked like this.

What the fuck had gotten into you?

This man had tortured you, abused you, and was now making you strip for him, and yet you couldn't stop yourself from clenching. The all-black attire made him look terrifying, but you also wanted to crawl up into his lap and grind down on his leg.

It was like he had cast some spell on you making your entire body want to be close to him.

Lifting a hand up, he gestured for you to get going, "Well, what are you waiting for, Diamonds," he said with a hint of sarcasm at the end.

Gulping down your fear, you tried to channel some bad bitch energy and took a step towards him. Reaching for the bottom of your top, you crossed your arms and at a tauntingly slow pace, you pulled it off and over your head.

As you did your skin immediately erupted with goosebumps as the frigid air hit your bare skin. You stood there in your pants with just a bra on now. You kept your eyes trained down at the Commander who had shifted in his seat a little.

Nice to know you were affecting him as much as he affected you.

Reaching downwards, you undid the button of your pants and let them slip off and pool around your ankles. Hooking your pants around your ankle, you kicked them towards the Commander, and he caught them right before the hit him in the face.

You snickered, "Oops, sorry about that."

"You don't seem very sorry," he said with a huff as he readjusted himself again.

The tight pants he wore were doing him wonders and you could see the hard outline of his cock through his layers. He wasn't doing anything to hide it either making your body start to warm up in anticipation.

It looked huge.

Fuck, what you wouldn't do to get a look at it or maybe-

Snap out of it. Now was not the time to be fantasizing about him. You needed to focus and get the hell out of there.

Arching your back and pressing your tits out further as you reached behind you and unclipped your bra. Your boobs fell out with a jiggle and you moved more than necessary to make sure they moved even more.

You made sure he got a good look at them and you trailed your hands up and down your sides just missing your boobs each time. The Commander moved again, and you knew he was probably so hard it was becoming painful.

Good.

Licking your lips, you bit your lip as you turned around so that your back was facing him. Being the tease that you were, you hooked your fingers around the band of your underwear and inched them down as you exposed your bare ass to him.

You swore you could hear him let out a small groan as you let them slip to the ground.

Turning your body back around to face him again, you tried to hide your smug smirk as you took a step towards him. You had his full attention, just as you planned.

You continued moving closer until you stood right in front of him.

"Do you need to inspect me further, Commander?" you asked softly as you looked down at him with innocent doe eyes.

Before you could ask him something else, he grabbed your hips and turned you around again so that your ass was facing him. He yanked you downwards so that you were now sitting on top of his lap. Your bare legs were instantly warmed as you felt his body heat through his pants.

You could also feel his hard cock being pressed into your ass.

His leather hands were still gripped on your hips and he moved them up and down the sides of your body. Your breath hitched in your throat. This wasn't part of your plan. You knew you'd be able to seduce him enough to distract him.

But you weren't expecting him to start pulling you under his spell.

You had to work fast, or you were going to be stuck where you were currently.

Arching your back more, you allowed yourself to scoot backward until your ass was directly pressed up against his hard stomach. He inhaled sharply as you started to rotate your hips on top of him. His hands harshly gripped your hips as he encouraged your movements.

You could feel yourself dripping all over him. Fuck it felt so good.

Without trying to raise suspicion, you placed both of your hands on his knees and started to bend over, so he had a better look as your ass.

You now also had a better view of his lightsaber. It was clipped to his belt on the right side. Perfect.

Using his knees are support, you moved even more rubbing your clit on his hard cock. It felt so good, but you tried to not let it distract you. This maybe wasn't the best idea that you had. Too late now.

The Commander moaned out, "fuck-"

You were surprised that he was actually really enjoying it. You had him right where you wanted him. And, well now, you kind of wanted him. But your horny brain would have to wait.

In one swift movement, you sat up and gripped his wrists tightly and pushed them together. He let out a small gasp of surprise as you Force stuck them together behind you.

Taking your opportunity, you reached for his saber and grabbed it by the hilt, and it removed from his belt with a clip. You hopped off of his lap with the saber in hand. He angrily stood up but stumbled when he realized that you had also Force connected his ankles to the feet of the chair.

He fought against the bonds you placed on him, but you had done it when his mind was elsewhere and distracted, making them harder for him to break. You'd never used them like this before, but they were extremely effective.

You ignited the saber and it crackled to life in front of you. The bright red blade hummed as you held it in front of you in a defensive stance.

"You fucking bitch," he snarled at you as he fought to break free.

"Awe, you really know how to make a girl blush," you said as you walked back towards the hatch. "Goodbye, you psychotic asshole."

With that, you bent down to grab your clothes still holding the saber towards him. You somehow managed to at least get your shirt and underwear back on and then you sprinted for the hatch. The saber was buzzing loudly, and it was hard to hold, but you determined to get the fuck out of there.

You couldn't believe your plan had worked.

As your body neared the hatch, it flew open and you moved to take a step out. Just as you did, two strong arms wrapped around you and lifted you off the ground. A hand wrapped around your neck to choke you and you struggled against it.

"You thought you could be a fucking little tease?" he growled at you as his leather grip tightened around your throat.

Fighting to breathe, your hands gripped harshly on his in desperation for him to release you. It wasn't working and only made him grip you harder. Your body was in fight or flight mode and unfortunately, you no match for him right now. As you did this, you dropped the saber and it fell to the floor as it retracted and fell quiet.

"Such a little slut," he hissed moving his mask closer to your neck. "Grinding your body on mine. Practically begging to fuck me."

Anger boiled up in you as you struggled against his harsh grip. You were kicking your legs fiercely trying to wriggle free from him, but his hold was tight. Your back was tightly pressed into his front and he had you pinned to his body.

For just a moment, you had tasted freedom. So close to being free of this hell of a place. This frozen wasteland where you'd rot away and be tortured endlessly.

You should have sliced his head off when you had the chance to while he was stuck to the chair.

"Little girl thinks that she can run away from me?" he wickedly shouted at you. "You thought wrong."

At that, he smacked your head into the nearby wall and your vision went dark.

***

How many times were you going to wake up with a pounding in your mind?

It seemed like ever since you got here, you kept getting your head bashed in and you'd lose consciousness. If this kept up, you were going to get some serious head damage. And maybe you already had some.

You don't know what else would have possessed you into grinding your naked body against the Commander. Clearly, you were losing your mind.

The room you were in was dark. And warm. And soft.

Where the fuck were you?

You were expecting to wake up in a cold metal cell like the one you were in last night. The one right next to Micah.

Shit. You hoped he was still alive. You had no idea what had happened to him.

What if your stunt you tried to pull earlier got him hurt? This was all your fault. You reached a hand up to hide your head in your hands and gasped in shock.

Your injured wrist was wrapped up in a cast. Your other hand gripped it again trying to process what was happening. Lying in complete darkness, you moved your hands out cautiously around you curious as to what you'd come in contact with.

After touching everything around, you settled on the fact that you were on a bed. Which was very confusing. Sitting up slowly, you crawled forward and realized that the bed was attached to the wall. Hanging your feet off the end, you scooted forward until the tips of your toes touched the ground.

You were expecting to feel the harsh sting of cold metal but were met with nothing. It was now that you finally realized that you were fully clothed with shoes on as well.

Meaning someone had dressed you after being naked and knocked out by the Commander. Maybe he did? You doubted it.

Gently, you stood up and off of the bed and stuck your arms out in front of you. Air was the only thing that touched them, and you moved forward trying to find the wall or the exit to this room. Although, it wouldn't hurt to stay here in the dark warm room and get some much needed rest.

But you had to get out of here. Had to find Micah. Had to get off of whatever planet you were on. Had to go back to your normal life. Had to go back to doing what you loved.

And you loved being a criminal and breaking the rules.

Which is exactly why you made your way towards the hatch and you let out an excited gasp as your hand touched the cold doors. They were locked, but you were determined to get them open. Placing your palm flat against the door, you shut your eyes and concentrated on getting them open.

With your eyes closed, you could sense where the opening was and how the door was maneuvered close. If you opened it a certain way, it should slide open a certain way. You'd dealt with locked doors like this before.

Well, you had in the light. But doing it in the dark was completely different.

You now had to rely on your senses and the Force to get you out.

After a few minutes, you finally figured it out and were able to slowly open the doors. They had to be manually opened up since the electronic system was keeping them shut and in place.

Light from the hallway started to pour into your room and you excitedly tried to open the door quicker. As it opened a little bit more, a loud blaring alarm filled your ears. A shout left you as the sound rang through your eardrums making you wince at the harshness of it.

Bright red lights shone throughout your room and in the hallway. Meaning someone was going to be coming to get you soon when they realized you were trying to escape.

Multiple footsteps were rounding the corner coming towards you as you fought to open the hatch further. You were so close to getting it open. So close.

The hatch then fully flew open and you were met with about a dozen stormtroopers standing there with guns in their hands. They aimed at you and before they could say or do anything else, you kicked one in the gut making them keel over and drop their weapon.

You quickly scooped it up and started to shoot at the other troopers around you. They shot at you but missed each time.

Guess the rumors about their terrible aim was true.

Sticking out your hand, you Force choked some and threw others against the walls of the red hallway. The alarm was still sounding, and the lights were still flashing.

After successfully taking down this small platoon of troopers, you grabbed another blaster and stepped over the bodies making your way down the hallway.

As you rounded the corner, you came into contact with more troopers. Before they could even raise their weapons, you shot them all down with a single blast to each of them.

Even you were impressed with your aim.

You sprinted down the hallway ignoring the throbs of pain in your body as you shot down trooper after trooper. It all seemed too easy.

Running down the hallway, you came to a quick stop as you stood in front of a large window overlooking the docking bay. It was full of ships and shuttles. So many of them.

So many opportunities of freedom.

You could leave right now. You could sneak into a hangar, steal a ship, and be out of here within 10 minutes.

Micah.

Fuck.

The small amount of guilt you had left in you stopped you. After all, it was your fault that he was in the mess, to begin with. It was all your fault.

Swallowing your pride, you turned away from the window and kept going down the hall not sure where you were going. You were hoping you'd run into some information center so that you could find the location of the cells he was being held in. If you did that, maybe the two of you could get out of here quickly.

Your body was suddenly thrown up against the wall and was frozen in place.

A low chuckle echoed through the hallway and you moved your eyes to see the dark figure of the Commander making his way towards you. He kept moving until he was standing directly in front of you.

He shook his head as he stared at you through his hard mask. You just knew he was mocking you as you were stuck from his hold.

"Look at you, little one," he said lowly as he took a step closer. "Thought you were going to try and escape me again?"

"Let me go," you said through gritted teeth. "Why am I here anyway?"

"I need you for a little bit longer."

You raised an eyebrow, "You need me?" A wicked cackled left you, "To what do I owe the pleasure of being needed by the Commander of the First Order?"

He reached out a gloved hand and gripped it around your neck putting pressure on it. A gasp left you as you fought to breathe.

"Don't flatter yourself, I don't need you."

"Then who does?" you choked out.

"The Supreme Leader."


	5. I Don't Need Help

(Hi all- ummmm, so... I'm sorry that it's been like 4ish months since I updated...my b. Please forgive me. Maybe you should reread the last few chapters if you don't remember what was happening...because it's been a bit. Love y'all!)

Your eyes gently blinked open only to be met with the nothingness of pitch-black darkness.

Squeezing your eyes shut again, a low groan of pain left your stiff achy body. You were sitting in an upright position with your back pressed against a freezing metal wall. Your bare legs were stuck out in front of you and a shudder ran through your body as the chill of the room started to settle into you.

Where were you? Another jail cell? Which one was it now? Wherever it was, it was absolutely freezing.

With the luck you'd been having lately, you very well could be in some kind of torture chamber. And knowing the First Order, it wouldn't surprise you in the slightest. Especially since you'd tried to escape the last one you'd been thrown into.

As you began to move your hands around slowly, you realized that they were in tight chains bound behind your back. A frown fell upon your face as you tugged at the heavy circles that were tight around your wrists. The metal was digging into your skin and was probably cutting into you leaving deep marks, and it actually really hurt. One of the chains was higher up on your arm since your cast wouldn't allow for it to be directly around your wrist.

Shifting slightly with a wince, you realized that your legs were stuck to the ground as well, most likely with the same fucking cuffs. Moving your right arm again with a grunt of effort, you heard a clank of metal as it scraped along the back of the wall your back was pressed against. Okay, metal on metal. It didn't seem like the first cell you'd been thrown into, but it could be. You really couldn't tell. So, you pushed your mind out trying to see if you could sense anyone around you.

There was no one.

Guess this meant that the Commander hadn't liked that little stunt you pulled when you saw him last. Speaking of, how long ago was that? How long had you been in this place in general?

Reeling inside your head, you tried to get a grasp on how long it had been. It felt like only a few days, but honestly, it could have been more. Your body felt weak and frail because of the lack of nourishment and all of the excess movement and torturing you'd been through. You knew you were severely dehydrated and probably getting close to starvation at this point. Even the small movements you were making made you feel woozy.

You hadn't been in a bad situation like this in a long time. It usually never came to this. Normally, you always outsmarted whoever had enough dumb luck to capture you. It had never been this way where your captor had the upper hand.

Meaning, right now, you were utterly and completely fucked, and not in a good way.

Nerves started to creep over you and the anxiety began to set in. Closing your eyes, you attempted to focus on the cool air entering in through your nose and the hot air that left it in heavy puffs. The air tasted stale and almost stung your throat as you inhaled it into your weak frail body.

It also did not smell good, but you assumed that most of the stench was coming from you. It's not like you'd been able to bathe in forever and now you were just lying there rotting away.

Great.

Focusing on the room, you pushed your mind outwards to try and understand the space you were in. It was small, but large enough for you to stick your legs outwards and not touch the other wall. Letting out a small hum, you listened for the echo as the sound traveled out and away from you. The sound didn't travel far, meaning the ceiling must not be all that tall. This very well could be the same cell you were in before. Or maybe the cell you were in after that.

Why couldn't you sense anybody though? Maybe this was this some sort of isolation cell?

Opening your eyes again, you strained them in an attempt to get a look at your body. It was too damn dark, and you couldn't see anything, but you did realize as you shifted, that you had still had on the clothes from earlier when you tried to run from the troopers. The clothes you'd gotten after you'd gotten naked and had tried to seduce the Commander.

Thinking back now, it didn't seem like the best idea, but you had been feeling so fucking desperate. Starving, cold, and being in pain drove you to do stupid things, like literally giving a nude lap dance to the most powerful man in the galaxy. Rolling your eyes, you felt your cheeks flush as the memory of his body beneath yours.

Woah, woah, woah.

No way in hell were you ever going to think about him like that. The Commander is vile, selfish, and straight-up evil.

Never mind that he literally towered over you, or that he was built of pure muscle, or that he had such a deep sultry voice that made your knees tremble...

You didn't need him; you didn't need anyone.

Needing him? No.

But wanting him...

There was a rattle of keys and your head jerked to the side causing a fire of pain to shoot through you. The solid cell door swung open ever-so-slowly revealing someone tall standing in the light. They didn't appear to be wearing the usual bulky trooper uniform, but you couldn't see them very well.

Squinting from the harsh bright lights from the oddly clean hallway, your eyes started to settle on the person who entered the room. The figure moved towards you and set something shaped like a bag down on the ground before turning around and rolling in something on wheels from the hallway. Stepping back inside, they switched on the lights allowing you to see them properly for the first time.

It was a man in a dark medical uniform and he had rich chocolate brown skin. His shiny bald head looked bright underneath the lights as he flicked them on. You hissed as the light stung your eyes and you ducked your head down to avoid the harsh contrast of the dark room you'd been in.

"Oh, sorry sweetheart," the deep voice rang out above you.

Even though your eyes were closed, you rolled them at the pet name and tentatively looked up with a squint. Now that you could see his facial features, he actually looked pretty harmless. The gray uniform he wore was stretched out over his taut body as he dragged in a cart with supplies behind him. After getting the cart in behind him, he shut the door trapping the both of you in there.

The light was making you feel instantly nauseous and you wished you could lie down and sleep. The pain and exhaustion were hitting you all at once and you longed to be free of this place. To be free of the worry.

To be free of this pain.

His eyes scanned over your body as you sat weakly against chained to the wall. There was a hint of sadness apparent in his features as he took in your current disheveled state. It was almost like he was pitying you, which made anger start to bubble up within you.

"What do you want?" you asked with a raspy voice that had more force than you intended.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise at the harshness of your voice and he sighed and turned back towards his cart, "Nothing ma'am, just here to check on your wounds."

"Well, I'm fine," you replied as you tried to shuffle your body away from him. "I don't need help."

He turned back towards you with a frown etched into his smooth skin, "You don't look fine." His eyes looked down at your hands and ankles wrapped up in chains, "Actually, you look like hell."

Rolling your eyes, you muttered under your breath, "I've looked worse."

"That's hard to believe."

You glared back at him surprised he was still talking to you, "What is your problem?"

Folding his large arms in front of himself, he tilted his head to the side, "Do you want my help or not?"

"No," you growled back in defiance.

"Gods, you're a stubborn one." Squatting down next to you, he grabbed your chin to make you look at him, "When was the last time you ate?"

At his words, you could almost feel your body shaking in hunger that you hadn't noticed before, "I have no idea," you said softly succumbing to your exhaustion.

Nodding slowly, he removed his hold of your face and reached down for your arms that were pinned behind you. He shook his head and then proceeded to look down at your ankles that you now noticed were red and raw from the metal around them.

"They told me you were a high priority patient," he said as he stood up to his full height with a frown still on his face. "I don't know why you are being held in these conditions if you are so important to them."

You shrugged now feeling incredibly worn out by the interaction, "I, I don't know."

"Alright, I'm going to call down and see what we can do about-"

As he spoke, you saw your vision beginning to darken until it went black and you didn't hear the rest of what he said. The light from the room disappeared and your head dropped to the side resting against your shoulder for support.

What felt like only moments later, you sensed people gathering outside of your cell discussing what was going to happen with you. A loud clang of metal rang throughout the air as the chains were removed from your wrists and ankles. Relief spread through your limp body as you began to float up in the air. You soon realized that you were being held in warm arms held close to a warm body. The cell door shut closed and you could hear multiple footsteps echoing throughout the hallway as they moved away from where you had been.

Before you knew it, you could hear a soft beeping sound near you and various murmurs from people sounded out around you. Keeping your eyes closed, you shifted in your position to find out that you were lying down, and you were in an incredibly soft warm bed.

Hushed whispers filled your ears and you strained yourself to listen to what they were saying.

"...She's too weak. She's severely dehydrated and her lack of nutrients..."

"...And what does the Supreme Leader intend to do with her? What..."

"...Why would he need her? She doesn't seem to have any special gift..."

"...Wait...her midi-chlorian count was what? Let me see..."

"...That's impossible, I didn't think there were any more of them..."

***

Something very sharp was stabbing your arm and you shifted in your position to make the pain go away, but it only made it worse. A whine left you as you tried to swat away whatever was poking into your skin. A pinching feeling made you wiggle more trying to make the feeling subside.

"Ow," you grumbled as you opened your eyes to an extremely bright room. "Stop," you mumbled trying to fall back asleep.

"I need to get this IV drip into you," a deep voice replied softly.

Warm fingers were holding your wrist still as they tried to feed a needle into your vein. The dull beeping sound echoing in the room seemed too loud and you wanted the light and sound to just go away so you could sleep.

Inhaling deeply through your nose, you realized something was stuck in your nostrils. Reaching up blindly, you tried to shove the thing off of your face. The hands that had been holding down your arm quickly released to reach up and stop your movements which made you pout.

"No, you need to leave that in your nose."

"It's annoying," you said trying again to reach up again feeling the anxiety rising up in you.

"That's your feeding tube, so unless you want-"

Your eyes flew open and the pristine white of the room instantly blinded your eyes. Breathing heavily, you scrambled to knock this person's hand away to grab onto the thing on you. It seemed to be taped to your face and your eyes quickly found the thin tube that was attached to a bag next to you. The bag was holding some sort of solution and had a tube that ran down towards the ground and then up towards and fed through your nose.

"What? Why do I have this?" you said with a raspy voice. "Get it off of me."

"You were nearing the brink of starvation and-"

Croaking out and fumbling over your words, you kept trying to get it off of you, "I don't care. Get it off. I want to leave. I need to-"

Strong arms grabbed your wrists and pinned them down to your sides. This only fueled your panicked thoughts and you started to kick your legs to try and get away from the grip. The beeping from the machine next to you increased and seemed to get louder as you kept up the fight against the medic.

"Calm down, you need to rest your body."

"Get me out of here!" you screamed trying to him off of you.

The monitor was getting louder and your heart felt like it was beating too fast. Your eyes were flicking around the room and your vision started getting hazy. This feeling hadn't happened to you in a long time. This feeling of not being in control.

You were always in control.

But right now, everything was happening around you and it was too much to handle. So many things had happened in such a short amount of time. You were having a hard time trying to remember everything and now you started to feel scared.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to get a sedative to calm you down."

Your cheeks were flushed in frustration and you shook your body against his hold only to be stuck in his embrace. Instead of continuing the battle against him, you gave up. A shaky breath of defeat left you as you fell back into the bed. A hot tear slipped down your cheek and you slipped a hand from his grip to wipe it away.

"There, that's better," he said as he released his hold on you before sitting down in a squishy armchair next to your bed.

Avoiding his gaze, you looked around the room trying to blink away the residual tears in your eyes. It was a bright room full of medical supplies. The two of you were the only ones in there thankfully, so no one else had seen your little outburst.

Sparkling clean counters were surrounding you. Countless drawers were underneath probably housing all sorts of equipment and random things for healing patients. Large shiny tools hung on the wall to aid in examinations and your eyes followed up towards the cabinets higher up on the walls.

They were glass and showed the neatly folded piles of necessary supplies inside. Massive machines on the sides of the wall looked intimidating and you'd never seen anything like them before. It was overwhelmingly pristine inside here and made you feel no sense of calmness about it all. Bleach was about the only thing you could smell in the room making your head swim from the scent.

Sniffing away your tears, you turned your head to look down at your body. A pale gray thin gown was on your body as well as some thick fluffy socks on your feet. Just looking down, you could tell how worn out your body was. All of those years of training were nearly wasted with the time you hadn't moved or eaten.

Trying to hide away the ugly bruises and cuts on your legs, you reached for the blanket that was tucked at the bottom of your bed and threw it over yourself.

There was a soft knock on the door and the medic next to you got up to answer the door. He was still wearing the dark uniform you'd seen him in earlier. In the brighter lighting of this room, you could really get a good look at him. He was much bigger than you but didn't look like he would hurt you even though he definitely had the strength to snap you into two. Low murmurs were exchanged with the person at the door and then he finally turned around with a plain binder in his arms.

To avoid getting caught staring at him, you turned your head away to look around the room again. Nearly everything in there was in shades of gray and white. It was impeccably clean which was a big contrast to the dirty cells you'd been in for gods knows how long.

Actually, you couldn't remember the last time you'd been somewhere this clean, let alone in a hospital type of place when you'd gotten injured.

Your shuttle was definitely not as shiny as it once was. It'd been through a lot over the years. You had gotten used to sleeping and living in dirty conditions as you traveled around doing different jobs. It was what you were used to and it felt normal.

Speaking of jobs, you were totally going to get your ass handed to you when the runners found you. You'd never had something like this happen to you that had affected a job so much. You were reliable and always on time, which is why you had such a good reputation. But this was really going to mess up everything that you'd worked hard to achieve.

How were you ever going to get more jobs in the future? No one would ever trust you again.

"How are you feeling?"

Snapping your head over, you looked at the medic that was staring down at you as he held the binder in his hands, "I'm fine. Can I leave now?"

He shook his head, "No, not anytime soon."

"I thought I was a high priority patient. Doesn't that mean I get a say in the medical care that I receive?"

"No. It just means I have to keep an extra careful eye on you."

Rolling your eyes, you folded your weak arms over your chest, "Why does anyone here give a fuck about me anyway?"

He shrugged with a chuckle, "Not up to me to say. I don't know."

An exasperated sigh came out of you, "Can't you tell me what the hell is going on? Why am I being held here?"

"You're special."

You opened your mouth to reply but shut it instead. It didn't make any sense.

What could you possibly have that the First Order would want? Did they just want to keep you alive because you had the Force? That didn't seem right. You'd heard stories of the Commander killing anyone and everyone who had the power to use it.

So why were you still alive? Why was he keeping you?

He must not consider you a threat since you were lying there in a hospital bed being taken care of.

So then why torture you for information in the first place? Maybe he had some twisted sense and liked torturing others. Liked them being in pain.

"How long have I been here?" you asked tentatively afraid of what his answer would be.

"About a week."

"Holy shit," you mumbled. A sudden spark of hope ran through you as you started to sit up, "Do you know where Micah is? He was the other prisoner captured with me. He has-"

"Wait, the one from Jakku?"

You nodded and felt a smile creep over your face since it seemed like he knew what had happened to him. At this point, you were desperate for some news, any news about him because you had begun to feel guilty that he had also been captured.

"Oh, I believe he escaped," the medic replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "I don't know how he did it. But he left with a-"

"He what!" you replied trying to stand up and off of the bed with rage. "That little-"

"Hey now, stop. You can't get up right now," he said while trying to stop your movements. "Sit down!"

"We were supposed to be a fucking team," you growled and let him push you back down into the bed. "When I get my hands on him, I swear I'm going to-"

"Alright, calm down. You're making your heartrate rise up again."

You couldn't believe that he would leave you here. Stranded. Alone. Vulnerable. You felt so betrayed as you laid your head back down on the pillow behind you.

Ever since you'd let him join you, the two of you had done everything together. When things went wrong, he'd always been there with you. You'd gotten so used to him being there. Used to relying on someone else. Used to having someone around.

And now you were alone.

"You alright kid?"

"I'm not a kid," you said wiping away the tears that annoyingly had come back into your eyes.

"Well, what do you want me to call you then? You don't have a name listed on your charts."

"Everyone calls me Diamonds."

"Why?"

Blinking away the wetness you let out a humorless chuckle, "Because I'm good at my job. Or I used to be good at it."

He sat down at the end of your bed and looked into your eyes, "You can call me Sully."

You scrunched up your nose, "What kind of name is that?"

"It's not my name. Everyone calls me that because it's the nickname my girl gave me a while ago."

You let out a gagging sound, "That's dumb."

Sully laughed as he stood up and patted your blanketed leg, "I know. But she gave it to me, so I love it."

Sinking back into your bed you shut your eyes trying to slow down your heart rate and calm down the monitor attached to you. It was all just too much. Too confusing.

It didn't make sense.

"Why is the Commander keeping me here? Do I actually have to meet with the Supreme Leader or whatever?"

He turned around from where he was standing at the counter, "Maybe. They must need you for something if you're still around. They don't hold many prisoners for long."

You nodded in thought as you watched him sit back down next to you with the IV again. He looked up at you and you gave a quick nod of approval before he inserted it into your arm. A rush of cool liquid entered your body and it brought an instant relief from the pain still in your body. Your head quickly felt foggy and you blinked your eyes feeling incredibly tired.

There was a knock on the door again and just as your eyes closed shut to fall asleep again, you could make out a massive black outline standing there looking at you.


End file.
